finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feral Link
Feral Link from Final Fantasy XIII-2.]] The Feral Link is a gameplay element appearing in Final Fantasy XIII-2. It allows the player to execute any recruited enemy's special attack by correctly performing the necessary actions required by a triggered Cinematic Action. Successfully using Feral Link abilities 100 times earns the player the "Wild Thing" achievement/trophy. Datalog Mechanics When the Feral Link gauge fully charges, the player can press / to execute enemy's special ability. Afterwards, buttons are pressed to determine the "Synchronized" percentage. The higher the synchronization percentile, the higher the chance that the enemy targeted will be tamed, provided that the enemy is defeated during the feral link animation. The meanings of each input type are as follows: * Single button: The player is required to press the button shown on-screen or move the left analog stick in the desired direction. The faster this is done, the higher the Synchronization percentage. * Multiple: The player must make the inputs in the order shown on the screen, from left to right, as quickly as possible. The faster this is done, the higher the synchronization percentage, however a wrong input will reduce the percentage considerably. * Timing: Three button icons converge into one another. The player must press the button the moment the icons have fully converged into one. Pressing the button too early or too late results in a reduced synchronization percentage. * Button tap: The player must repeatedly tap the button shown until the outer ring is completely orange. * Stick rotation: Starting from the top, the player must rotate the left analog stick in the direction shown until the outer ring is completely orange. * Complex: The cinematic action uses more than one of the above input types. * None: No input is required from the player. List of Feral Links Feral Links have unique abilities not available elsewhere and have varying effects: the ability to slow time and do damage, or the ability to multiply the taming chance. But there are a handful of abilities usually given as character abilities, that are only available as Feral Links: Defaith, Debrave (Tezcatlipoca), Regen (Bloodfang Bass, Spiceacilian), Reraise (Cactuarama) and Slow (Don Tonberry, Nekton and Samovira). Commando Ravager Sentinel Saboteur Synergist Medic Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Feral Link.png| PFF Feral Link 2.png| PFF Feral Link 3.png| PFF Feral Link 4.png| ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Iron Bear Claw - Amodar SSR.png|Iron Bear Claw (SSR). FFAB Iron Bear Claw - Amodar SSR+.png|Iron Bear Claw (SSR+). FFAB Golden Chocobo (Kweh) - Serah UR+.png|Golden Chocobo (Kweh) (UR+). FFAB Greater Behemoth (Onrush) - Noel UUR.png|Greater Behemoth (Onrush) (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Iron Bear Claw - Amodar Legend SSR.png|Iron Bear Claw (SSR). FFAB Silver Lobo (Shred) - Serah Legend SSR.png|Silver Lobo (Shred) (SSR). FFAB Iron Bear Claw - Amodar Legend SSR+.png|Iron Bear Claw (SSR+). FFAB Silver Lobo (Shred) - Serah Legend SSR+.png|Silver Lobo (Shred) (SSR+). FFAB Vouivre (Tail Whip) - Serah Legend UR.png|Vouivre (Tail Whip) (UR). FFAB Vouivre (Tail Whip) - Serah Legend UR+.png|Vouivre (Tail Whip) (UR+). FFAB Golden Chocobo (Kweh) - Serah Legend UUR.png|Golden Chocobo (Kweh) (UUR). FFAB Greater Behemoth (Onrush) - Noel Legend UUR.png|Greater Behemoth (Onrush) (UUR). FFAB Golden Chocobo (Kweh) - Serah Legend UUR+.png|Golden Chocobo (Kweh) (UUR+). Gallery Video Musical themes Although the song is not actually related to the gameplay element in any way, a song titled "Feral Link" exists on the soundtrack. The first one third of the song is rather calm, while the rest is quite energetic; it is an electronic song. "Feral Link" plays in the beginning of the Episode 2. Trivia * While performing a Feral Link, a distortion similar to one seen in Final Fantasy XIII during Full ATB skill execution is featured, although in a different angle. fr:Synchronisation Category:Abilities in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Limit Breaks